


i'll let you be my chaperone

by quasikool



Series: Line of Durin Bingo Card Shenanigans [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Post BoFA, Sibling Incest, Weird Elven Sexual Mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasikool/pseuds/quasikool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: After the BotFA (where nobody dies ty), Fili and Kili are sent to Mirkwood on diplomatic business. Once there, Tauriel notices the dwarf who knows his way around bow and arrow and Kili notices her right back. There's a lot of NOTICING going on, is what I'm saying. Things are a bit complicated, because a) for elves sex = marriage and Tauriel isn't too keen on marrying a dwarf (THE SCANDAL!) and b) Fili and Kili have been pining over each other for ages but haven't done anything because, you know, incest.</p>
<p>But Kili and Tauriel still want to bone each other.</p>
<p>THE INGENIOUS NO REALLY IT'S BRILLIANT SOLUTION: Pegging, because to elves only PIV counts as "real sex", and Fili watching JUST WATCHING OK to make sure the elf lady doesn't try any funny business with his brother.</p>
<p>And, well, if just watching turns into sloppily making out somewhere halfway through, WHO'S GONNA TELL?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll let you be my chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> based on the brilliant prompt on the Hobbit kink meme:  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=6941507#t6941507
> 
> and the even more brilliant fanart by apfelgranate:  
> http://apfelgranate.tumblr.com/post/42211546795/shamelessly-filling-my-own-prompt-this-is-how-low
> 
> And since she kept drawing and writing in this verse, so did I, so there will be more from me.

There is something different about his hands. Not the shape or breadth of them, for they are just as short and thick as any of his race. But not clumsy. Not to say that dwarf hands were clumsy, they weren’t, but the others are not... swift, not like his are. 

She watches him at supper. His brother, the blond one, sits rigidly upright as though he is afraid any move he makes might cause great offense. His movements are stilted, his limbs stiff. Kili is looser, laughing easily when Legolas says something too pompous to be borne seriously. She thinks he is still holding back, forcing himself to take smaller bites of food, lesser sips of wine, but not in the same way that Fili’s movements are, jerky and anxious. It is actually quite amusing to compare them now to the foolishly headstrong young lads she’d had tossed into the dungeon a few scant years ago. 

She remembers the way Kili had snarled at her when she had shoved Fili roughly into the cell after him. She recognizes some of that snarl in the smile he gives her now with too many teeth to be truly friendly. Her answering smile is too bland to be anything but polite, and she can tell it angers him. The way he turns back to his brother with an annoyed huff makes something satisfied twist low in her belly. 

“Master Kili,” she calls, and both brothers’ gazes snap to her at once. She forces down a smile. “Tomorrow’s weather looks to be good. Would you care to join me on a hunt?” Kili’s eyes dart instantly to his brother, “Master Fili is of course welcome to join us as well,” she adds with a nod. This time the brothers catch each others eyes; she sees Fili hesitate, sees his eyes flick her way once more before he nods to his brother. 

“We would be honored, Lady Tauriel.”

She ducks her head and smiles, feeling like she’s won something.

\---------------------

Fili has spent the last few miles watching his brother watch the elf woman. He himself had barely spared a glance for the way she ducks vines and twirls delicately around tree trunks. This forest still feels threatening and it is unnaturally dark for early afternoon. 

Nevertheless, his brother has been in fantastically good spirits. Before they had gotten close to their desired hunting ground, Kili and the elf captain had been chatting merrily about various topics (mostly related to archery), and though their small party has since dropped into silence, Kili is still grinning. Both he and Tauriel have their bows drawn, arrows fitted loosely and pointed at the ground. Fili is not sure why he is here, as he has no intention of wasting his throwing knives in this ever-shifting forest. 

Tauriel comes to a sudden halt, gesturing for the rest of them to stop. Kili darts up to brace himself against a tree opposite her, gazing into a small clearing ahead of them. Fili watches them have some sort of silent argument with a lot of gesturing and eyebrow wagging and crosses his arms. Then Kili sucks in a breath and darts out from behind his tree, bow raised. A second later he has fired and over his shoulder Fili watches a deer stagger and fall. Fili doesn’t miss Tauriel’s impressed glance, nor does he miss his brother’s smug grin. 

He sighs.

\---------------------------

There is fresh venison at that night’s dinner, and Kili is basking in the pride of a job well done, a near-perfect shot and a host impressed. He is seated next to the lady Tauriel tonight, across from Fili. 

His brother does not seem to share in his good spirits, for though he has been perfectly polite and approachable all evening, he has not laughed all night.

Meanwhile Tauriel is at his right and he thinks she may be slightly drunk, judging by how much she has been smiling. She has complimented his skills with a bow, something he never thought to hear from an elf. She had even had the grace to brush off his insistence that the success of the hunt had been due to her superior tracking skills with a wave of her hand. 

Tauriel turns to his brother. “So, Master Fili, Heir to the Throne of Erebor, are you yet betrothed?” 

Kili smothers a laugh as Fili almost chokes on his wine. 

“Not as such, Lady,” comes Fili’s reply. Tauriel nods.

“And what of you, Master Kili?” Now it is Fili’s turn to smirk. 

“I’m afraid not,” Kili says. “There are not many dwarf women, eligible bachelors though my brother and I may be.” 

“Indeed,” Tauriel says with a small smile.

Kili grins and takes another sip of wine. “And might I be so bold as to put the some question to you, Lady?” he asks curiously. For a moment he is afraid he may have offered grave insult, but Tauriel merely smiles genially and shakes her head. “I am not, Master Dwarf.” Something about her tone sends a thrill through Kili’s stomach. He has been admiring the flow of her hair and the flush on her dark skin all evening. Hearing her voice such a personal question out of the blue only weakens his resolve not to notice her.

He does not notice Fili’s grip tighten to white knuckles on his goblet. 

\---------------------------

That night as they prepare for bed Fili pokes him accusingly in the chest. Kili swats at him, giggling drunkenly. 

“What is your quarrel, brother?” As yet Kili cannot tell whether Fili is more or less drunk than himself. 

“Tauriel,” Fili says flatly.

“What of her?”

“You like her,” Fili says belligerently. 

Ah. More drunk, then.

“I admire her skill with a bow. And she has been nothing but welcoming to us since we arrived.”

Fili frowns. “This time,” he says pointedly. “Last time she shoved us into a dank cell without cause.”

“Technically we were trespassing. And she did allow the two of us to share a cell, a kindness she was not obligated to,” Kili replied reasonably.

Fili snorts. “She is an elf.”

“A race that now allies themselves with us.” Kili toes off his boots and tugs his leather jerkin up over his head. “Honestly brother, since when am I the voice of reason among us?” Kili asks with an incredulous laugh. 

“Reason?” Fili scoffs. “You must know you have no chance with her. She’s an elf, they do not have relations outside of a marriage contract.”

Kili goes bright red in response, but he sputters indignantly, “Who said anything about relations?

Fili laughs loudly as he drops to the bed to remove his boots. “Drop the act, brother. I know you. It is not just her skill with a bow that you admire.” He sounds bitter, though Kili can’t think why. His brother cannot be jealous of him for having what is apparently a doomed crush. Unless...

“You do not presume I would ask her to marry me?” Kili asks, disbelieving. 

For a second Fili stares at him. Then he snorts. “Of course not. Even you are not that foolish.”

“Even I?” Kili punches Fili in the upper arm, to which Fili responds by jumping off the bed and attempting to pull Kili into a headlock, which topples them both to the floor in an undignified drunken heap. Kili is laughing raucously as they wrestle, though Fili seems intent on winning. 

It is only when Fili lands a hard intentional punch to Kili’s stomach and Kiii chokes on his laughter that he realizes their play struggle may have been more than that. He coughs and wheezes as he rolls away, trying to catch the breath that was punched from his lungs. Fili stays flat on his back, eyes closed and breathing hard.

“What... was that... for?” Kili gasps out. Fili does not respond. Kili rubs at the bruise surely forming on his abdomen and waits, but his brother does not even open his eyes.

“Fili.”

Nothing. The silence stretches for many minutes with only the sound of Kili recovering his breath to break it. 

Finally, Fili mutters, “I’m sorry,” before dragging himself from the floor into his bed. For a moment Kili only stares at him. Then, because he is drunk, and his brother is drunk, and he is confused, he says quietly, “It’s alright,” and climbs into his own bed. It does not take him long to fall asleep, despite everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Tauriel notices the sudden tension between the brothers. Kili seems cautious, glancing furtively at his brother every few minutes. Fili is even more tense than the day before. She is almost impressed that he can hold himself so tightly wound for so long at a time. 

When she catches Fili glaring at her during the trade discussions for the third time, she sighs. 

It does not, however, stop her from inviting Kili to train with her that afternoon. 

It is a warm summer in Mirkwood, so Kili arrives at the archery range without his heavy armor. After an hour or so of running back and forth to fetch their arrows from the targets, he sheds his leather jerkin as well. With just his tunic on, Tauriel can see the flex of the muscles in his back and shoulders as he draws back on the bowstring. His movements are assured, steady and graceful, though it is a different sort of grace than that exhibited by her people. Less efficient, perhaps, but more powerful. 

He shoulders are especially captivating, beautifully wide as they are. So unlike the lithe, sloping shoulders of elves. She wishes there was some aspect of his form that she could correct as a pretense for touching him, but though his style is different, his form is expert. 

He disrupts her musings by turning to her and bowing. “It is your turn, Lady Tauriel.”

She resists rolling her eyes as she steps up and takes aim. “There is no need for formal titles here,” she says. Deep breath in. Her arrow ends up about an inch to the left of his and therefore at the direct center of the target. 

When she turns and sees him actively trying not to look too impressed, she actually laughs. 

“You’ll never beat an elf at archery, excellent though you may be.” On an impulse, she bends and kisses his stubbly cheek.

And if she lets her lips drift close to his mouth when she does, well. 

And if his head jerks up in surprise as she does and their lips brush... If they stay frozen like that, sharing air for the space of a few breaths, if she pushes her smile against his mouth, well, his lips were softer than she was expecting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili encounters Tauriel before he sees his brother when they return from training that evening. She tells him Kili is bathing, so Fili nods stiffly and walks in the direction of the springs that serves as baths for the elves. Tauriel catches his arm before he can get away from her, however. 

“I am not sure what I have done to deserve your intolerance, Master Fili. If your general distaste for all elves were that obvious, I doubt your uncle would have sent you on this diplomatic venture.” 

Fili shakes his arm from her grasp. “You are mistaken, Lady--”

“Call me Tauriel.”

He breathes out angrily through his nose. “Tauriel, I’m sorry if I have offended you--”

“You must know I have no intentions of marrying your brother.”

Her words stun him into silence. She could not possibly have known... Had Kili said something to her?

Tauriel continues, “He desires me as a man, I desire him as a woman, that is all. We are not otherwise compatible.”

Fili tries not to let the anger her words stir in his belly show on his face. “But you cannot...”

Tauriel raises an eyebrow at him. “Only the life-creating act is forbidden. There are other ways to satisfy physical lusts.” 

Fili gulps in the face of her bluntness. He glances around to make sure they are truly alone in the dark corridor, and when he looks back, Tauriel is smiling in a way that makes him think she may be laughing at him. 

He wants to hit her for presuming she will be allowed anywhere near his brother. “If you think I will allow you to trick him, or trap him...” he snarls. 

Tauriel holds up her hands. “I have no intention of--” but Fili cuts her off.

“He is headstrong and impulsive. He could do something foolish without meaning to, and then you could use it against him!”

A voice from behind them startles him. “I hope it’s not me you are talking about like that.” Fili whips around to see his brother standing there, hair still dripping onto his tunic. Kili grins and waves cheekily at him. “I’ll have you know I’m a diplomat now.”

The surge Fili feels in his belly could be either rage or lust, and he is too worked up to be able to tell the difference. He can feel all his muscles coiling to launch himself at his brother when Tauriel jolts him from his thoughts. 

“You could watch.” 

It’s funny, Fili thinks, the way that those words make him feel like he’s had the air punched from his lungs, but Kili just grins and asks, “Watch what?”

Fili finds his tongue. “I can’t... we can’t...” Well, almost. He still can’t seem to catch his breath, so he chews his lip instead. Kili is starting to looks slightly worried. 

“Watch what?” Kili asks again. He turns to look at Tauriel, then back to Fili. “Fili? Are you okay? What were you two talking about?” 

Fili’s eyes don’t waver from Tauriel’s, and she holds his gaze steadily though her eyebrow quirks upward. 

“Seriously, is anyone going to tell me what is going on?” Kili is starting to pout.

“Lady Tauriel wants to fuck you,” Fili says.

“She said we should call her Tauriel when it was just us,” Kili says, clearly still processing the rest of that statement. Then, “Sorry, what?!” he chokes. The seconds tick by as Kili splutters and Fili continues his stare down with Tauriel. Neither of them have even glanced at Kili’s face. “But I thought you said...” Kili trails off, clearly uncomfortable with finishing that sentence. 

Tauriel finally looks Kili’s way. “Perhaps we should discuss this in my chambers? A public corridor hardly seems the place for this explanation.” She turns and walks confidently away, not looking back. Fili takes a quick moment to reflect on how this is a bit more personal than he was expecting diplomatic relations with the elves to get before he grabs his brother’s shoulder and shoves him down the hall after her. Kili is too stunned to protest. 

\--------------------------

Being shoved into an elf’s bedroom by his brother is not how Kili pictured his first romantic tryst beginning. Fili follows him in and closes the door behind them, and oh. They were not joking about the watching part. He looks up to see Tauriel rummaging in a chest under her bed. She straightens, pulling out a wooden object and a mess of rope and placing them on her bed. Meanwhile, Fili has moved to stand off at Kili’s shoulder, arms crossed and expression serious. Kili has not felt this lost in a long while. 

“My culture forbids the act of conception outside of a marriage bed,” Tauriel starts without further prompting. “Other than that, we are free to engage in any other sexual activity we choose, with whomever we may choose, so long as both parties are fully consenting.”

“Okay,” Kili nods, “So you have chosen me.” His stomach dips with something that is two parts excitement and one part apprehension. 

He glances at his brother. Fili is frowning. 

“Um,” Kili starts, “I still don’t understand why Fili is here?”  
 That makes Tauriel smile. “I think he may be under the impression that I intend to trick you into marrying me. Rest assured, I have absolutely no desire to do so, no matter how much I enjoy your company.” Her words make Fili bare his teeth ever so slightly. 

Kili swallows. Having his brother present at his first intimate experience with another person... On the one hand, they are brothers, and to have him witness such a thing must be wrong, somehow. On the other, he is nervous and Fili’s presence has never been anything but comforting. Fili, however, is oblivious to his dilemma because he is back to glaring murderously at Tauriel. Perhaps this is not such a good idea after all. 

But Kili has always been the impulsive one, the one who jumps first and looks second, and however many times this may have gotten the pair of them into trouble, sometimes Kili thinks they would never do anything fun if it weren’t for his pushing. So here they are once again, and Kili is going to push. 

He still has to clear his throat twice to get the words out, though. “So what do you want to do?” Tauriel breaks Fili’s gaze to turn and smile at him. It is a smile that twists up one corner of her mouth in a way that promises mischief... and gods, but she is beautiful. He cannot really stop himself from taking a step towards her, and it makes her grin wider. She reaches out, puts her hand on the side of his face and cups his jaw before bending down and kissing him lightly on the lips. Kili feels his body go stiff with nerves, but he lets her tilt his head back and kiss him again, harder. Her lips are soft and he can feel them catch ever so slightly on his chapped ones. He can also feel her smiling against his mouth. 

She is still smiling when she leans back and starts unlacing her corset. 

“Take your boots off,” she says, and Kili obeys immediately. “You too.”

He looks up, but Fili hasn’t moved. 

Tauriel sighs. “I don’t care what happens, you are not putting your muddy boots on my bed.” When Fili still doesn’t react, she chucks her corset at him, forcing him to stumble back. Fili stares at her, startled. Kili laughs and throws his boot at him as well, which makes Fili glare at him reproachfully but succeeds in getting him to remove his boots. 

In the meantime, Tauriel has removed her boots, unlaced and slid off her vambraces and pushed her leggings down off her legs. As she moves toward the bed, Kili catches glimpses of her thighs through the uneven hem of her dress. He reaches out, brushes her skin with his hands, and she pauses and turns back to kiss him again. 

Kili is completely out of his depth at this point, so he lets her draw him to the bed where she sits in front of him and goes to work unbuckling his belt, still kissing him, nipping at his lips. Unsure, he lets his hands drift over her waist, stroke her sides through the thin cloth of her dress. He is hard already, just from this, just from kissing and anticipation. His belt makes a clanking sound as it drops to the floor and Tauriel makes a muffled noise of triumph. Her tongue comes out to lick at his bottom lip and her hands have moved up to grasp his face. Then her tongue is in his mouth and Kili is being kissed more thoroughly than he has ever been kissed in his life. Granted, his only experience with kissing has been the few tentative fumblings with the two or three human women that had found him attractive enough to kiss at all, but still.

Tauriel kisses with confidence: confidence that she is good at it and confidence that she wants to be kissing him. Her fingers dig into his jaw and one slides back the grip the hair at the back of his neck. He gasps into the kiss from the short sharp pain of it. His eyelids flutter and she tugs again, harder, until he actually moans. She finally releases him and sits back, grinning blindingly at him as he blinks his eyes open. 

Tentatively, he brings his hands away from her waist to rub up her arm. When she makes no move to stop him, he runs it up to caress her face with the back of his fingers, and she smiles indulgently at him while he brushes the bangs from her face. He wishes he could run his fingers through her hair, but she has it braided and he would hate to do anything to upset her now. 

Feeling hands reach down to push up his tunic makes him tense, but she distracts him by kissing him again, more gently. Slowly she tugs the fabric up over his stomach and chest, teasing him with light kisses. She kisses him and pulls away, makes him chase her lips, until she finally pulls the tunic over his head with a laugh. A moment later she slides to a stand once more and shimmies her dress over her head. 

The first thing Kili thinks is that she is nothing like a dwarf, male or female. She’s far too smooth, for one thing, with only the hair on her head and the patch of dense curls at the cleft of her legs to break up the silky lines of her brown skin. Everything about her figure is slender, from her shoulders to her hips to her feet. Her breasts are lovely, if Kili says so himself, but before he can get any further in his admiration she says, “Well?” and he scrambles to remove his trousers. 

Suddenly, he hears Fili clear his throat distinctly. A flair of guilt hits him when he realizes he had forgotten about his brother’s presence. He shoots him a contrite glance. Fili has his arms crossed defensively and is, predictably at this point, glaring at Tauriel -- who is herself currently tying a slightly complicated series of ropes around her waist and thighs.

“Are you going to actually explain your intentions?” Fili asks pointedly. 

The question makes Tauriel look up from her diligent knot-tying. “Of course. I forget that you are so young,” -- Kili makes an affronted sound -- “And that you have had so few opportunities to be with women. My culture dictates that you cannot take me... so I will be the one to take you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili had guessed where this encounter was headed, from a vague idea back in the corridor. Then, when watching his brother kiss the elf had become too much to bear, he’d turned his attention to the objects she had pulled from under the bed. A knotted series of rope that was thin and looked incredibly smooth, and a long wooden object. The wooden thing was clearly designed to resemble a cock, flared head included. It looked big to Fili, though to an elf he was sure it was on the smaller side. The base of it was wide, with a groove cut into the circumference. 

He glances at Kili and gets to enjoy watching the realization dawn on his face. His brother sends him a panicked look, eyes wide. Tauriel sighs and draws Kili back to the bed by his shoulders. She sits and draws her legs up into the bed, tugs Kili until he is kneeling over her. She reaches out and wraps her long fingers around his cock. Kili’s eyes close immediately and his face go slack. Fili finds it intensely distracting.

“Don’t worry,” Tauriel murmurs, “I will make it good for you.” She strokes Kili until he sighs, pushing at him until he is lying on his back. “I will make it so good for you.” She kisses him quickly on the mouth, then moves to his neck. Her hand comes off his cock to rub up his arms and down his chest, and she follows with kisses. Fili watches Kili’s face twitch minutely. Tauriel leans up quickly to bite his earlobe and whisper “Relax.” Then she goes back to sucking kisses down his abdomen. 

Fili can feel every muscle in his body coiling tight with the effort not to go and touch, so when Tauriel raises a hand and gestures him closer, he does not resist. He does stop himself from actually touching, however. He sits at the very head of the bed, back stiff and hands gripping his thighs. He will not touch. He will not be weak. 

When Tauriel gets her mouth on Kili’s cock, his whole body jolts against the bed and his back arches violently. The suddenness of the movement does not faze Tauriel. She sucks him sloppy and quick for a minute or two before pulling off and sticking her fingers into her mouth. 

Kili has not even recovered enough to open his eyes before she goes back to sucking him, but now her slick fingers are brushing down to press gently against his hole. Fili holds his breath, but Kili only squeaks and writhes. 

The noise he makes is funny enough to make Fili chuckle. But a moment later Kili is coming with a moan that stops Fili laughing instantly, too entranced by the way Kili’s eyes have flown open and the desperate half-formed breaths he pants out. A part of Fili’s mind realizes that he recognizes those sounds from late nights when both of them were supposed to be sleeping, and Fili shifts on the bed, feels his erection rub against the cloth of his trousers and tries desperately not to make any sounds of his own. 

In the meantime, Tauriel has gone back to rummaging under her bed and retrieved a vial of oil. Kili has yet to move, content to lie still and breathe. Fili watches Tauriel warily as she carefully pours some of the oil onto her fingers. 

She nudges Kili’s leg. “Up.” Fili notes the way she licks her lips as she presses one of her fingers in. Kili muffles a noise in his throat, but his eyes are wide, staring straight up at the ceiling. It’s all Fili can do not to reach out and put a reassuring hand on him. 

Tauriel is quick and efficient, her long fingers deft. She adds more oil periodically until Kili’s hole is shiny with it. The look of intense concentration on Tauriel’s face is rewarded when Kili jerks up against her fingers. “Oh,” he murmurs. Both of them are sweating now, and Tauriel’s hips are shifting back and forth slowly as she works. 

Kili’s hips have started to work back against her fingers and his cock is hardening once more. His whimpers have started to form words, garbled versions of “oh gods” and “please” and, at one point, slurred Khuzdul curse words. By the time Tauriel holds up the wooden object for him to see, his pupils are blown wide and all he does is nod frantically. Fili sits up, aware that he is incredibly flushed himself but unable to care. He watches Tauriel fit the wooden device through a metal loop at the front of the harness and tighten it. 

Tauriel pats Kili’s thigh. “Turn round, on your hands and knees,” she says quietly. Once Kili has shifted, he looks up, eyes slightly unfocused as though he is lost, floating in warm haze of pleasure. When he catches Fili’s gaze, Fili nearly comes on the spot. It feels as though he has been hard for ages with no relief. 

There is no point in pretending anymore that he isn’t desperately aroused by all of this. He has been all along, but now he cannot even claim, not even to himself, that this is about Tauriel, not when he can barely take his eyes off his brother’s face long enough to keep an eye on her. He wanted it to have been incidental, a physical reaction and nothing more, but now his world has narrowed to his brother’s face, the movement of his hips, the intensity in his eyes. 

Tauriel moves, starts to press into Kili’s body, and Kili whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Fili can’t stand it any longer. 

He inches closer and kneels in front of Kili, puts his hand on Kili’s head and runs his fingers through his hair like he would when they were younger. Kili mewls and Tauriel pushes in further. 

When Kili looks up at Fili again, his eyes are watery and his open, panting mouth is bitten red. 

Fili finally lets out a groan. He has resisted for so long, been so good for so many years, and now... Gods know Tauriel has been pushing them towards this.

“Brother,” Fili whispers.

“Fili,” Kili gasps. “It’s...” and Tauriel pushes in another inch. “It’s big,” breathed on a sharp exhale.

“You’re doing so well,” Fili says, pushing sweaty hair from Kili’s face, out of his eyes. He doesn’t actually know what he’s talking about, but Tauriel’s brow is furrowed in concentration, her hands braced on Kili’s back and thigh. She pulls almost all the way out and Kili’s head drops.  
 When she pushes in again Kili’s groan sounds close to pain. “So good, Kili,” Fili says, and he can’t help the movement of his fingers through Kili’s hair, can’t help the traitorous twitch of his cock when Kili groans again. You’re so beautiful.” 

Kili’s eyes fly up to his when he says that, looking more focused than they have in a while until Tauriel thrusts deep enough to make him lose focus once more. Kili lets out a series of short, sharp whimpers just shy of pained. Fili is rapt, gaze darting from Kili’s open mouth to his eyes to the small crease of discomfort in his brow. 

Then Tauriel is buried as deep as she can go and Kili’s eyes are watering from the strain of it, and that is it, Fili cannot take this any longer. With a sound of surrender, he ducks down and kisses Kili hard on the mouth. 

And Kili, gods, Kili responds instantly to him. It’s an utterly sloppy kiss because of the angle, and Kili’s teeth probably bruise his lip, but Fili never wants it to end. Kili moans against his mouth and his hand comes up to grasp in Fili’s tunic, fingers scrabbling and tugging. When Tauriel’s next thrust knocks them apart, Fili feels as though he’s just run a mile, so thoroughly has he lost his breath.  
 Tauriel is giving him an incredibly smug smile over Kili’s back. In retaliation, Fili tugs Kili upwards until he is balanced on his knees and kisses him again, so hard that his nose is pressed painfully into Kili’s cheek. Kili makes a muffled sound that could be interpreted as amused, but Fili just pushes his tongue into his mouth to shut him up (and to feel his fingers convulse against his side where they are still gripped in the cloth of his tunic). 

Tauriel has brought one hand up against Kili’s stomach to brace him, but other than that she has not stopped. The force of her thrusts send Kili rocking into Fili, but he takes the weight without problem. It makes their kisses messy and uncoordinated, but it does not matter. 

When Kili has to break away to pant with his forehead pressed against Fili’s shoulder, Fili mutters into his ear, “Next time I want to be the one to fuck you.” 

Kili’s answering moan can’t cover Tauriel’s quiet snicker, but Fili notices that Kili has removed his hand from Fili’s tunic to reach down and jerk his cock. The idea that just the thought of Fili being inside him turns Kili on sends an intense rush of arousal through Fili. “Fuck, Kili...”

Kili’s breathing has become harsh where Fili can feel it damp against his collar. Tauriel is moving quickly now, and her breaths are coming sharp and quick as well. A moment later Kili’s whole body goes stiff and Fili feels teeth against his shoulder. Tauriel grinds in deeply, but stops moving. Kili is trembling when she pulls out. Fili is concentrating on petting Kili’s face, but out of the corner of his eye he sees Tauriel slip a hand beneath the harness until she gasps and arches up from where she’s fallen on the bed. 

The only sound for a while is the heavy breathing of all three of them. 

Then Tauriel starts to laugh.

\------------------------------

It really is ridiculous, she thinks. She’d known, she’d known there was something between the brothers. She turns her head to look at them and sees Kili still slumped in his brother’s arms. He looks slightly confused, as if he isn’t sure whether he should be offended by her laughter. Fili is giving her an exasperated look over his brother’s head, but it is an improvement from the jealous glare she’d been getting from him for the last few days. It makes her laugh harder, but orgasms have always made her a little giddy.

She gestures at them. “You two need to work yourselves out, but we should definitely do this again,” she says, then yawns. “But first, I think a nap is in order. You can stay if you don’t kick me.”

Turns out dwarves kick in their sleep, but a lesson lived is a lesson learned.

**Author's Note:**

> for more fic in this verse, see apfelgranate's great writing here! http://archiveofourown.org/series/37941
> 
> and her art here: http://apfelgranate.tumblr.com/tagged/bingo-card-shenanigans


End file.
